Shinigami, Doesn't Know About Love
by ShikiTeito
Summary: Side story dari The Word God Only Know, sedikit hint untuk TWGOK di dalam. Kris dan Tao di pertemukan secara tak adil. Kris bukan manusia, ia hanyalah utusan dewa untuk menjemputnya kepada sang pencipta. Tao hanyalah manusia, manusia biasa yang menunggu waktu kematiannya. My first KrisTao with Angst. Warn inside. Chapter End, Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah Side Story dari The World God Only Knows dengan main pair dalam side story ini adalah KrisTao. TWGOK sendiri menceritakan pair ChangKyu jika tak keberatan silahkan baca TWGOK terlebih dahulu.

Disclaim: Kris milik Tao dan Tao milik saya seutuhnya. #eh

Pair: KrisTao dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak dapat saya sebutkan.

Warning: bermaksud untuk membuat Angst, Death Chara, Drama, Fantasy, meminimalisir Typo, berusaha untuk EYD dan kesalahan kecil lainnya.

Length: 4 shots. 1 of 4

Silahkan menikmati.

* * *

.

.

Sebuah ruangan yang terlihat luas namun minimalis, jarang terlihat perabotan di tempat itu. Bahkan hanya ada tembok berbalur cat putih, sebuah lemari pakaian berwarna coklat lembut beserta sebuah ranjang kecil berwarna putih. Bahkan tak terlihat adanya tanda-tanda bahwa kamar itu di miliki seorang remaja.

Bukannya tidak memiliki hobi atau apa, tapi sang pemilik kamar terlihat tenang jika melihat kamarnya tak tersentuh benda lain. Sosok sang pemilik kamar pun hanya menatap nanar kamarnya, bukan, bukan karena ia tak suka pada kamar ini. Tetapi, ini bukan kamarnya, ini bukan rumahnya, ini tempat yang bahkan ia tak suka. Karena di tempat itu, ia tak bisa bertemu dengan sahabatnya.

Ini semua karena penyakit sialan yang menggerogoti tubuhnya, kenapa harus dirinya? Apa salahnya pada kedua orang tuanya? Apa salahnya dengan tuhan yang ada di atas sana? Ia rajin beribadah, ia menghormati kedua orang tuanya, bahkan ia sangat menyayangi '_Umma_'-nya di atas sana.

Tidak cukupkah '_Umma_' yang ia sayangi terenggut darinya?

"_Umma_… Apa ini akan menjadi tempat terakhirku di dunia ini?" ujarnya pelan, terdengar isakan di sela kata-katanya. Terdengar miris, ia bahkan tidak percaya dirinya akan meninggalkan dunia secepat ini.

Ia ingat, kehidupannya dulu sangat indah. Terlalu indah sampai ia merasa sesak saat mengingatnya. Bersama dengan teman-teman yang sangat ia sayangi, bersama Luhan _ge_, Baekhyun _hyung_ dan Chanyeol _hyung_nya.

* * *

.

.

Shinigami, Doesn't Know About Love

.

.

* * *

"Tao, kau darimana saja selama ini? Kau sering sekali bolos sekolah…" ujar Luhan, _namja_ _baby face_ ini menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya. Ia berkali-kali ke kelas _didi_-nya ini dan tidak mendapatinya mengikuti kelas. Ia bertanya pada teman Tao, namun tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Beruntung hari ini, _namja_ bermata Panda, _didi_ kesayangannya itu masuk sekolah dan berada di hadapannya.

_Namja_ bermata Panda itu tersenyum pada Luhan, "_Dui bu qi_, _ne_, _gege_?" _Namja_ itu kembali memperlihatkan mata Panda versi melas miliknya. Ia tak ingin _Gege_-nya ini bersedih, apa lagi sampai tahu kenapa ia sering bolos sekolah.

"_Aish_, kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu? _Ne_, _ne_… _Arrasseo_, yang terpenting kau sudah masuk sekolah sekarang." Luhan terlihat menghela nafasnya, beberapa kali ia memijat pelipisnya, namun pada akhirnya bibir _namja_ manis itu melengkung membentuk senyuman.

Tao tersenyum, namun matanya hanya menatap sedih _namja_ di depannya. "Sudah waktunya masuk kelas, _ge_… Sebaiknya _gege_ cepat kembali kekelas, nanti di marahi _Seonsaengnim_, loh~" ujar Tao dengan nada riang, bahkan ia mendorong Luhan agar segera melangkahkan kakinya.

Karena di dorong seperti itu, Luhan pada akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya kembali. "_Arrasseo_, _arrasseo_… Jangan dorong-dorong, Tao-_ah_." _Namja_ itu melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah agar _namja_ di dekatnya itu tidak kembali mendorongnya, "Ingat, jangan bolos lagi tanpa alasan, _ne_?" titah Luhan. Ia tak mau melihat _namdongsaeng_nya tertinggal kelas jika sering membolos.

"_Arraseo_, Luhan _ge_!" teriaknya, melihat Luhan sudah kembali melangkah dan meninggalkannya. "_Mianhae_…" lirihnya.

.

.

Suasana kelasnya langsung tenang begitu Kang _seonsangnim_ memasuki kelas mereka. Wajah galaknya dan badan besarnya tak terlihat menyeramkan hari ini. Bahkan ada senyum jahil di bibir _seonsangnim_. "Baiklah anak-anak, kebetulan hari ini kelas kita bertama seorang lagi… Masuklah Kris…" ujarnya merentangkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyuruh seseorang masuk kedalam kelas.

"_Ni hao_, _Wo Jiao_* Kris. _Hen gaoxing jian dao ni**_…" ujar namja itu, sosok Kris begitu rupawan hingga membius seluruh anak di kelas Tao. Bahkan _namja_ bermata Panda itu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak, bukan hanya Tao yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Hampir teman sekelasnya juga menunjukkan reaksi yang sama pada _namja_ itu.

Sebuah suara nyaring terdengar di meja bagian belakang, Tao menolehkan kepalanya, terlihat Changmin, yang juga murid pindahan beberapa minggu yang lalu itu berteriak kepada Kris. Tentu saja aksi perdebatan mereka di saksikan oleh seluruh kelas, bahkan Kyuhyun yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Changmin sampai berteriak dengan lirih.

'Mereka saling kenal?' batin Tao, ia melirik kearah Kris. Dan saat itu, hatinya terasa berdebar saat Kris ternyata juga sedang menatap dirinya, terlihat sangat intens sehingga membuat Tao risih sendiri. Ia tak biasa di perhatikan seperti itu, apa lagi oleh seorang _namja_ yang sangat rupawan seperti Kris.

"_Arra_, _arra_… Bisa kalian sudahi dulu perkenalan kalian, Shim Changmin dan Kris? Bisa kita mulai pelajarannya?" ujar Kang _seonsaengnim_ yang sepertinya telah di lupakan oleh dua muridnya, yah salah satunya murid barunya.

Changmin, _namja_ jangkung itu kembali duduk. Sedangkan Kris berjalan ke tempat duduk yang menurutnya kosong. Ya, bahkan Tao tidak sampai kepikiran jika murid baru yang sudah menarik perhatiannya ini duduk di sampingnya.

Tunggu, bukankah seharusnya di sebelahnya ada orang? Dimana Lay? Teman sebangkunya yang sangat pintar di pelajaran tari itu. Apa ia lupa? Jika Lay sudah lama pindah ke China? Apa karena ia sering bolos sehingga ia tak menyadarinya?

Kris mendudukkan dirinya di kursi itu dan memperhatikan arah depan, dimana Kang _seonsaengnim_ sedang menunjukkan video bumi yang berputar pada porosnya, sehingga terjadi yang namanya siang dan malam. Tetapi penjelasan itu bukannya di perhatikan oleh Tao, _namja_ itu lebih senang memperhatikan wajah Kris yang sekarang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku sehingga kau terus memperhatikannya?" tanya _namja_ berambut _blonde creamy_ di sampingnya itu, mengagetkan dirinya sebenarnya.

Dengan sedikit salah tingkah, Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti—tidak ada, hanya saja… Kau sangat tampan…" ujarnya begitu saja, ia bahkan tak sempat membungkam bibirnya yang mengatakan hal yang sedikit membuatnya malu itu.

Kris, _namja_ itu melirikkan matanya kearah Tao. Ia bisa melihat wajah polos Tao saat mengatakan hal itu, _namja_ tampan itu menarik seulas senyum di bibirnya. "_Xie xie_…" ujarnya, ia tahu jika Tao bukan orang Korea. Ia bahkan bisa menebak darimana Tao berasal. Tentu, _Shinigami_ mana yang tidak tahu data seorang manusia? Ia mengetahuinya, bahkan kapan kematian orang itu pun mereka tahu, karena itulah tugas mereka. Menjemput arwah orang mati.

Ya, siapa yang tak mengetahui Kris? Dia adalah salah satu tangan kanan Kim Jaejoong, sang _Amida_-_sama_. Dewa dari segala malaikat kematian. Tidak hanya dirinya yang saat ini berada di dunia manusia dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya, masih ada Shim Changmin. Orang yang bahkan di anggap anak oleh sang _Amida_-_sama_. Ya, _namja_ jangkung bernama Changmin itu sama dengan dirinya, seorang _Shinigami_. Malaikat maut penjemput nyawa orang yang telah mati.

Kris kembali melirik kearah _namja_ manis di sebelahnya ini, Tao, Huang Zi Tao. _Namja_ kelahiran China yang hanya tinggal sendiri di Korea. _Namja_ polos penuh semangat dan di cintai teman-temannya. Di dalam sifat polosnya itu, ternyata ada satu kenyataan pahit yang harus dan siap Tao jalani.

Tao yang merasakan jika Kris menatapnya berusaha untuk tetap fokus memperhatikan pelajaran. Ia tak ingin menerima hukuman dari Kang _seonsaengnim_ jika ia tak memperhatikan apa yang di jelaskan oleh _namja_ besar itu.

"Huang Zi Tao… kau mengetahui diriku yang terus menatapmu ini, kan?" ucap Kris, membuat Tao membelalakkan matanya dan terpaksa mengabaikan penjelasan Kang _seonsaengnim_ hanya untuk melihat Kris.

"Kenapa kau mengetahui namaku?" desisnya lirih, sedikit tak percaya, tapi masa ia bisa salah dengar? Jelas-jelas namja di depannya itu memanggil nama lengkapnya.

Kris menatap tepat di mata Tao, seketika mata mereka bertemu. Dengan cepat, Kris melirik kearah lain. _Namja_ itu seperti berusaha menghapus apa yang ada di pikirannya. Inilah keuntungan sekaligus kelemahan _Shinigami_, ia bisa melihat waktu orang itu akan habis. Dan, ia melihat waktu _namja_ itu, namun ia hilangkan. Entah mengapa ia tak ingin mengetahui waktu kematian _namja_ itu.

"Kris?" ucapnya, terdengar khawatir karena tiba-tiba saja _namja_ tampan itu terlihat kesakitan. "Kris, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya kembali.

_Namja_ tampan itu menggeleng, menghirup udara di sekitarnya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. 'Kenapa aku tidak senang melihat waktunya?'

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kepindahan Kris ke sekolah mereka, saat ini istirahat siang di gunakan Tao untuk bertemu dengan Luhan dan teman-temannya yang lain di kelas yang berbeda. Terlihat keceriaan meliputi mereka, Tao bahkan tertawa keras saat seorang _namja_ jangkung di duga bernama Chanyeol melontarkan sebuah lawakan bersama pasangannya, Baekhyun.

Di tempat lain, atau bisa di katakan jauh di tempat lain. Sosok Kris tampak memperhatikan gerak-gerik Tao. Kembali terungkap kelebihan seorang _Shinigami_, mata mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas walau dari jarak yang sangat jauh sekalipun.

"Memperhatikan seseorang, Wu Fan?" suara khas yang sangat di kenal Kris. _Namja_ tampan itu menolehkan kepalanya, melihat sosok Changmin berdiri di sampingnya. Ia melihat sekitar, tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun. "Tenang saja, Kyunnie sedang sibuk bermain dengan _game_nya." Changmin menatap Kris tajam, sepertinya mengerti arah pandangan _namja_ di depannya.

Kris menolehkan kembali wajahnya, ia menatap Tao kembali. Merasakan tubuh Changmin berdiri di sebelahnya, Kris melirik sebentar kearah Changmin dan mengalihkannya kembali.

"Hei, Kris… Kenapa kau kemari? Apa, di antara manusia itu ada yang akan… Kau tahu, 'tidak ada'?" ujarnya mengatakan kata 'Mati' dengan agak sedikit halus. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu akrab, tapi jika Kris sampai ke tempatnya, itu berarti sangat buruk.

_Namja blonde_ itu mendengus, "Kau akan tahu pada saatnya…" ujar Kris tak ingin memberitahukan apa tugasnya yang sebenarnya di sini.

Changmin mendengus, "_Aish_… Kau benar-benar pelit, Wu Fan…" ucapnya, ia tak akan tahan berlama-lama dengan Kris. Yah, mereka memang kurang akarab. Apa lagi Wu Fan terus menerus mendekati Kyuhyun, itu semakin membuatnya tak suka kepada namja tampan itu.

'Kenapa aku harus mempedulikan _namja_ bermata Panda itu?' batinnya kembali memperhatikan Tao setelah Changmin meninggalkannya sendiri.

.

.

**Tao POV**

Rasa ini lagi, sudah berkali-kali aku merasakan ada seseorang yang mengamatiku. Membuat bulu kudukku meremang saja. Kulihat Luhan _ge_ sedang membuka sebuah kotak, sepertinya kotak bekal.

"Tao~ kau ingin _cake_ stroberi?" tanyanya padaku, aku menatapnya dengan pandangan senang dan menganggukkan kepalaku menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan _ge_. Luhan _ge_ memberikan sepiring kecil _cake_ stroberi buatannya, aku memakannya dengan lahap, benar-benar enak~.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah kembali ke kelas mereka, hhh~ padahal aku begitu merindukan mereka. Membolos seperti ini memang tidak baik, apa lagi nilai pelajaranku sudah di ambang kematian. Hiiee, jika aku bolos lagi, mungkin saja aku harus mengulang kelas.

Ukh, rasa ini lagi. Rasa sakit, bahkan lebih sakit, aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. "Luhan _gege_~ _Xie xie quang lin_~ _cake_-nya benar-benar enak sekali~" ujarku meletakkan piring kotor di meja dekat Luhan _ge_ duduk. "Aku harus kembali ke kelas _ge_, aku lupa jika ada tugas yang belum ku kumpulkan! Sampai jumpa pulang sekolah nanti~" ujarku berlari, meninggalkan Luhan _ge_ yang bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku berlari sekuat tenagaku, aku menutupi hidungku. Tidak, jangan keluar dulu, tunggulah sampai di toilet, kumohon!

Tapi sepertinya aku salah, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir dari hidungku. Aku mengangkat tanganku, dan terdapat cairan berwarna merah kental yang berbau anyir. Darah keluar dari hidungku, jika sudah begini aku akan susah bernafas dan bergerak.

Tidak, bukankah aku sudah meminum obatku seperti yang di katakan oleh Yoon _euisanim_? Tetapi, kenapa mimisan ini terus datang. Ah, aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan kakiku, rasanya lemas dan tak bisa bergerak. '_Dowa_…' dan aku akhirnya hanya melihat kegelapan.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Kris yang sedari tadi mengikuti Tao mendapati _namja_ bermata Panda itu akan segera rubuh. Ia berlari cepat kearah _namja_ manis itu, menahan bobot tubuhnya agar gerakan gravitasi bumi berhenti dan tidak melukai _namja_ tersebut. Ia tak kaget saat melihat darah keluar begitu saja dari hidung Tao. Dia mengetahui semuanya, jangan lupa jika dirinya adalah _Shinigami_, malaikat pencabut nyawa.

_Namja_ tampan itu menggumamkan sesuatu, berbagai huruf rumit keluar dari sekitarnya. _Zaiphon_, nama huruf rumit itu, mengeluarkan sebuah benda hitam. _Scyte_ atau biasa di kenal sebagai sabit, benda yang biasa di bawa oleh seorang _Shinigami_. Tunggu, jangan beranggapan jika sabit _namja_ tampan satu ini seperti sabit-sabit pada umumnya. _Scyte_ itu berbentuk seperti tongkat yang di salah satu ujungnya terdapat tiga belah pisau tajam. Yah, singkatnya _Scyte_ Kris berbentuk –menyerupai– _Trident_.

Kris menggenggam _scyte_nya erat, kembali bergumam seraya mengibaskan benda hitam itu. Menggendong _namja_ bermata Panda itu di punggungnya, jangan terlalu berharap jika Kris menggendongnya _bridal style_. Itu terlihat bukan _style_nya sekali.

_Namja_ itu menghentikan waktu di sekitarnya. Tidak ada yang bergerak, berbicara begitupula berteriak. Menyadari Tao yang akan ambruk saja mereka tidak tahu. Setelah sekali kibasan, sebuah lubang menganga dan terlihat di depannya. Terlihat seperti pintu menuju dimensi lain. Ya, Kris memang melakukan itu untuk mempermudah dirinya pulang-pergi.

Tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun, Kris membawa Tao memasuki lubang tersebut. Mengantar _namja_ bermata Panda itu ke sebuah gedung yang sangat khas. Tempat dimana selama ini Tao membolos sekolah, dan tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya Tao dan Yoon _euisa_ yang mengetahui keadaannya yang sebenarnya. Kalian ingin tahu? Cukup kuberi sebuah _clue_, tempat dimana semua orang yang sakit di rawat. Rumah sakit.

Kris kembali merapalkan _Zaiphon_nya, menutup lubang dimensi yang membawa mereka ke rumah sakit. Ia juga menghilangkan keberadaan _scyte_ miliknya serta mengembalikan waktu yang tadi berhenti tepat di depan Yoon _euisanim_ yang seharusnya sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Yoon _euisanim_, tolong _namja_ ini…" ujar Kris yang masih menggendong Tao di punggungnya, ia berakting sebaik mungkin.

Mengenali _namja_ yang berada di gendongan Kris, Yoon _euisa_ langsung bertindak. "Bawa anak itu kemari!" ujarnya berbalik, menunjukkan tempat tinggal Tao selama ini di Korea.

Yoon _euisa_ kemudian membuka salah satu pintu di ujung lorong lantai tiga. Ruangan bertuliskan angka tiga kosong delapan itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah tempat tidur yang cukup besar berwarna putih. Dengan hati-hati Kris menidurkan Tao di atas tempat tidur itu.

"_Ganhosanim_!" teriak Yoon _euisa_. Seorang suster berwajah cantik mendobrak pintu cukup keras, kenapa bisa sang _ganhosanim_ bisa secepat itu datang? Salahkan Yoon _euisa_ yang menyematkan sebuah mike kecil di dasi biru laut miliknya yang dapat di dengar di ruang suster.

Dengan sigap, sang _ganhosanim_ menyematkan sebuah selang infus di urat nadi punggung tangan Tao. Selesai memasang selang infus, suster berwajah cantik itu menyuntikkan obat di selang infus, entah obat apa yang ia suntikkan, namun bisa di lihat jika wajah Tao tidak begitu pucat seperti tadi.

"Hhhh…" sebuah desah lelah terdengar, Kris melirik kearah Yoon _euisa_. "Untuk saat ini, sebaiknya biarkan Tao tertidur. Terima kasih sudah mengantarnya kemari…" kembali Yoon _euisa_ tersenyum, berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu berwarna _cream_ tersebut. "Jika ada apa-apa, panggil saja _ganhosanim_ atau saya…" ujar Yoon _euisa_ meninggalkan Kris bersama Tao.

Sepeninggal sang _Euisa_, Kris terus saja menatap wajah Tao. Mengapa ia harus susah-susah menolong _namja_ ini? Bukankah _namja_ bermata panda itu akan mati? Dan itu bukan urusannya. "Hanya sekali ini, Jaejoong _hyung_, _mianhae_…" ia berbisik, menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela.

.

.

"Ah, lagi-lagi ZiTao bolos… Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya seorang _seonsaengnim_ yang bisa di panggil Park Yoochun. _Namja_ berjidat lebar itu menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruang kelas. Matanya melirik sekilas kearah Changmin lalu _namja_ yang menjadi murid baru di kelasnya. "Kris? Ada yang salah?" ujarnya saat melihat tatapan dingin dari salah satu muridnya itu.

Kris mendengus, menolehkan kepalanya. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak kesal pada bawahan _Aizen_-_Myoo_? Dia adalah seorang _Shinigami_, kalian tahu? Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika bawahan _Kami_-_sama_, sang Dewa Kematian yang biasa dikenal dengan _Amida_-_sama_ nama yang di sandang Kim Jaejoong, serta Dewa Cinta atau _Aizen_-_Myoo_ yang di sandang oleh Jung Yunho. Yang selalu, jika bertemu, malah sekarang hampir sering bertemu, bertengkar. Terlihat kekanakan? Tentu saja, dunia di atas sana tak jauh berbeda dengan kehidupan manusia.

"Changmin-_ah_, dari tadi kau tidak memperhatikanku. Jadi, cepat kerjakan soal di depan, jangan hanya mengganggu Kyuhyun yang duduk di depanmu itu." Suara Yoochun _seonsaengnim_ mengganggu kegiatan pasangan ChangKyu di tempat mereka.

_Namja_ jangkung itu memajukan bibirnya, lumayan kesal. "_Arrasseo_, tapi aku ingin Kyuhyun juga mengerjakan soal lain bersamaku di depan." Dengan paras menantang, Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tanpa sekalipun melirik kearah Yoochun _seonsaengnim_.

Sorak sorai riuh terdengar dari beberapa orang, tak ayal bahkan beberapa dari mereka bersiul. Kyuhyun menatap sebal kearah _namja_ kelewat jangkung yang masih setia berdiri di belakangnya.

Yoochun menghela nafasnya, menutup kedua telinganya, meminimalisasi suara berlebih dari anak didik kelewat aktif di depannya ini. "_Arrasseo_, Kyuhyun, kau juga ku hukum. Bermain _game_ di kelas sangat tidak di anjurkan, kau tahu?" namja berjidat lebar itu kembali tersenyum, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya begitu saja. Sepertinya ia menikmati hari-harinya sebagai guru ketimbang pelayan dewa.

.

.

Bersambung.

* * *

A/N: Haloo~ saya kembali dengan fanfic yang telah saya potong menjadi 4 bagian. Cerita side story dengan main pair KrisTao. Kritik dan saran di terima jika anda semua memberi saya Review.

Kamus.

*Nama ku

**Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua

Misc.

_**Shinigami**_ : malaikat kematian, dalam bahasa Jepang seperti itu~

_**Amida**_ : dewa kematian, lebih tinggi kedudukannya dari Shinigami di cerita ini

_**Kami-sama**_ : dewa dalam kepercayaan orang Jepang

_**Scyte dan huruf rumit**_ : bisa di katakan jika dewa kematian selalu membawa sabit-nya sabit ini bisa berbeda-beda sesuai keinginan pemilik, sedangkan huruf rumit itu, mirip zaiphon di 07-ghost :D

_**Aizen-Myoo**_ : bisa di bilang dewa cinta, rada ragu sih, daripada ane susah2 yak~ #kenatabok

**12-11-12**


	2. Chapter 2

Ini adalah Side Story dari The World God Only Knows dengan main pair dalam side story ini adalah KrisTao. TWGOK sendiri menceritakan pair ChangKyu jika tak keberatan silahkan baca TWGOK terlebih dahulu.

Review~:

**Xiao Mey**: bayar gope dulu kalo mau gue apdet dah~ #tsaahh *benerin rambut*

**fallforhaehyuk**: changkyu~ (thank you) mianhae, can't update soon~ but, thnks for review~ kkk~

**pyolipops**: hahaha~ makasih, silent reader juga nggak apa, asal baca fanficku~ ^^

**SaranghaeKrisTao**: Tao sakit apa yah~ kasih tau gak yah~ tunggu aja sampe akhir dah~

Disclaim: Kris milik Tao dan Tao milik saya seutuhnya. #eh

Pair: KrisTao dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak dapat saya sebutkan.

Warning: bermaksud untuk membuat Angst, Death Chara, Drama, Fantasy, meminimalisir Typo, berusaha untuk EYD dan kesalahan kecil lainnya.

Length: 4 shots. 2 of 4

* * *

.

.

Sesosok _namja_ manis bersurai hitam menatap sendu langit-langit kamarnya. Ia pada akhirnya akan kembali, kemana lagi jika bukan kamar berbau obat-obatan dengan nuansa putih. Bukannya benci dengan warna putih, ia hanya benci tertidur di tempat itu. Beruntung ia masih bisa sadar, ia tak akan bisa meninggalkan dunia ini dengan tenang jika ia mati begitu saja.

Suara pintu bergeser mengalihkan pandangan Tao, _namja_ bersurai hitam itu menatap sosok yang memasuki kamarnya. "Doojoon-_hyung_," sapanya melihat sosok seorang _namja_ tampan lengkap dengan jas putih praktiknya. Tao tersenyum saat melihat Doojoon menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas.

"ZiTao, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?" tanyanya basa-basi, walau ia tahu bagaimana keadaan Tao. Namun _namja_ manis yang berada di hadapannya tak kunjung menjawabnya. "Kau beruntung memiliki teman yang sangat baik, ia sampai repot-repot mengantarmu sampai ke rumah sakit ini."

_Namja_ bersurai kelam itu menegang, melirik kearah Doojoon, "Jangan katakan jika… Luhan-_ge_…" ujarnya takut. Takut menerima kenyataan jika Luhan, _namja_ yang ia anggap sebagai 'kakak'-nya itu mengetahui apa yang selama ini ia rahasiakan. Bagaimana jika _namja_ itu mengetahui jika selama ini ia berbohong? Ia membohongi Luhan selama bertahun-tahun, Luhan pasti akan marah dan tidak mau bertemu dengan Tao lagi.

Doojoon yang mengerti hanya menggeleng. Ia tahu tentang Luhan, 'kakak' tersayang Tao yang kerap sekali muncul di cerita yang selalu Tao ceritakan kepadanya. "Tenang saja, _baby_ Panda. Bukan Luhan yang mengantarmu kemari, tapi… _namja_ tampan yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya, bahkan sepertinya kau belum pernah menceritakan orang itu padaku…" _namja_ tampan itu menggaruk dagunya, tampak berpikir.

'_Namja_ tampan… Belum pernah kuceritakan?' Tao menatap _namja_ di depannya, ia juga bingung, tapi sudahlah yang penting bukan Luhan atau salah satu sahabatnya yang mengantar dirinya ketempat bagai neraka ini. "Doojoon-_hyung_… Bolehkah aku masuk sekolah besok?" _namja_ bermata Panda itu melirik kearah sang _Euisa_ dengan pandangan memohon yang bisa dikategorikan dengan pandangan ter-_aegyo_ setelah wajah _aegyo_ kekasihnya yang sudah berada di sisi Tuhan di atas sana.

"Kau tahu Tao, jika keadaanmu sekarang ini semakin—"

"_Jebal_…" rengek Tao pada akhirnya.

Doojoon tahu ia tak akan menang kali ini, namun ia mencoba untuk tegas. "_Ani_, Tao, jika sekali lagi kau pingsan, bisa saja sahabatmu tahu kondisimu kali ini. Apa lagi penyakitmu sekarang, khh… Aku tak ingin kau kembali bersekolah," _Euisanim_ berdiri, angin berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka, membuat jas miliknya melambai mengikuti arus angin.

_Namja_ bermata Panda itu berusaha untuk bangkit, setidaknya ia ingin duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. "_Hyung_-_ah_, _jebal_! Setidaknya, biarkan aku berpamitan dengan teman-temanku…" matanya tampak memerah, menahan terlalu lama genangan air di pelupuk matanya.

"Lihatlah, untuk duduk pun kau sudah kesusahan! Bagaimana jika kau nanti berjalan? Atau berlaku normal?" Doojoon tahu genangan air itu pasti akan tumpah jika ia kembali menolak rengekan dari Tao.

"_Hyung_, aku tahu kau sangat sedih dengan kematian Hyunseung-_hyung_… Tapi aku bukan dia, dia sudah tidak ada _Hyung_," Tao menatap Doojoon dengan pandangan sedih. Ya, dia ingat kenapa _hyung_-nya ini terlalu protektif padanya.

Doojoon mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, ia tak ingin mendengar cerita itu. Ia tak ingin membahas lagi kegagalan yang sangat ia sesali. Ia tak ingin, benar-benar tak ingin Tao berakhir sama seperti Hyunseung, orang yang paling ia cintai. "Cukup Tao, _Hyung_ mohon. Jangan bahas lagi tentang dirinya…"

"Doojoon-_hyung_… _mianhae_…" lirih Tao yang melihat kilat kesedihan di mata Doojoon, ia sudah salah berbicara sepertinya.

Doojoon menghela nafasnya, menghilangkan kekakuan di ruangan ini. "_Arrasseo_, tapi kau jangan memaksakan dirimu, _oke_?" Tao menatap _namja_ tampan yang ada di hadapannya dan kemudian mengangguk pasrah.

* * *

.

.

Shinigami, Doesn't Know About Love

.

.

* * *

"_Annyeong_~~!" sapa Tao dengan girang saat ia melihat teman-temannya di kelas. Merentangkan kedua tangannya, senyuman juga terlihat di wajah yang terlihat kurus itu. Beberapa anak terlihat mendekati Tao yang masih setia di ambang pintu kelas.

"ZiTao! Kenapa kemarin kau bolos? Yoochun-_seonsaengnim_ mencarimu!" ujar Sehun tiba-tiba memukul pundak Tao pelan.

Tao yang menerima pukulan itu langsung saja oleng, mundur kebelakang hanya menunggu apakah ia akan jatuh terjerembab ke lantai atau tidak. Namun, belum sampai terjatuh, punggung Tao merasakan sebuah sosok yang tengah menahannya agar tak terjatuh. _Namja_ bermata Panda itu lantas menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, menemukan seseorang yang sudah beberapa kali menyelamatkan dirinya.

"ZiTao?! Kau tidak apa-apa? _Mianhae_…" ucap Sehun merasa bersalah, Tao hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. Sepertinya ia berusaha untuk mengatakan jika Sehun tak usah terlalu memikirkannya.

"Hati-hati dengan langkahmu, Huang-_sshi_…" ujarnya dengan nada terdengar dingin atau malah menurut orangnya sendiri biasa saja. Ia masih melihat _namja_ bermata Panda itu nyaman di dada bidangnya hingga tidak beranjak darinya. Tahu jika dirinya tidak akan di anggap ada oleh Tao dan Kris, Sehun akhirnya kembali ketempatnya kembali sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tao menstabilkan jejakan kakinya di lantai kelasnya, memutar tubuh hanya untuk menatap Kris hingga akhirnya membungkuk dalam. "_Gamsha ga mianhae_…" ujarnya, sikap tubuhnya sudah kembali berdiri tegap dengan mata Panda yang terus memperhatikan paras Kris.

_Namja_ tampan itu sekilas tersenyum, memperlihatkan sudut bibirnya terangkat walau hanya sedikit dengan durasi yang sangat singkat pula. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" ucapnya memperhatikan Tao yang sepertinya sudah kembali bersemangat.

Tao tersenyum, "_Ne_! Aku sudah baik-baik saja, _gomawo_ Kris. Aku mendengar dari Yoon-_hyung_, jika kau yang menolongku saat pingsan dulu…" dengan gerakan tangan yang terlihat takut-takut Tao mendekat, dan berbisik di telinga Kris. "Kumohon, jangan katakan apapun pada teman-teman apa lagi pada Luhan dan yang lainnya…"

Kris menatap Tao setelah pemuda itu kembali lagi di tempat berdirinya semula. Wajah Tao terlihat memelas saat itu, sedikit tak tega sebenarnya, tapi masa Kris bisa luluh oleh wajah memelas? Ada apa denganmu Wu Yi Fan? Dimana wajah dinginmu itu pergi?

"_Arrasseo_, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun… Ah, lagipula aku juga tak berniat mengatakannya." Kris berjalan menuju tempatnya, mendudukkan diri diikuti Tao yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Wu Yi Fan!" teriakan seseorang dengan sempurnanya merusak _mood_ Kris kali ini. _Namja_ tampan itu menolehkan kepalanya, ia bisa melihat seorang _namja_ kelewat tinggi berjalan kearahnya bersama dengan _namja_ yang terus saja menundukkan kepalanya menatap benda berwarna hitam yang ada di tangan.

"Jangan berisik Shim Changmin." Kris melirik keberadaan Changmin, _namja_ jangkung yang saat ini terhalang oleh dirinya. Mau tak mau Kris harus menggeser tubuhnya, membiarkan _namja_ jangkung itu memasuki ruang kelas. Sebenarnya yang salah memang Kris, tapi egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui kesalahannya.

"_Yak_! Kau yang salah, kenapa kau yang marah-marah? Seharusnya aku yang marah!" dengan sikap kekanakan, Changmin memandang sengit Kris. Untungnya Kyuhyun ada di sampingnya, jadi, _namja_ manis yang sedang memainkan _PSP_nya itu saat ini sedang menenangkan Changmin dan menuntun _namja_ jangkung itu ke kursi mereka.

Tao memandang takjub pada Changmin, "Kalian akrab sekali, _ne_?" ucapnya polos. Darimana sejarahnya orang yang saling berteriak dan memandang tak senang bisa di katakan akrab? Ada apa dengan _namja_ imut di depannya ini, sih?

Kris menatap Tao dengan pandangan aneh, "Apa kau gila?" hanya itu yang Kris ucapkan dan melesat meninggalkan Tao yang masih terbengong dengan apa yang di ucapkan murid baru di kelasnya itu.

"Eeeeh?!"

.

.

"Yaaay! Chajangmyeon ini enak sekali Luhan-_ge_~" dengan semangat yang sangat membara, Tao melahap hidangan mie dengan saus hitam yang ada di mangkuknya. Luhan dan Baekhyun tampak senang memperhatikan cara makan _Dongsaeng_nya ini. Terlihat begitu lahap.

"Enak, _ne_, Tao?" tanya Baekhyun yang ada di samping Tao, sesekali ia membersihkan pinggir mulut Tao yang ternoda saus hitam dari Chajangmyeon. Tao hanya membalas dengan mengangguk, terlalu sibuk dengan makanan miliknya.

Luhan yang duduk berseberangan dengan Tao kembali melihat tingkah lucu _dongsaeng_nya. "Kau mau lagi, Tao? Mau makan punya _Gege_?" tawarnya. Ia bahkan mendorong mangkuk Chajangmyeon miliknya mendekat ke Tao.

Tao mengangguk antusias, beberapa hari menginap di rumah sakit membuatnya hanya memakan bubur saja. Apa lagi ia tidak di perbolehkan memakan makanan lain selain bubur, jika tidak bubur, selang infus lah yang akan menjadi tempat pokok nutrisinya. Akhirnya _namja_ manis itu menghabiskan kedua mangkuk Chajangmyeon yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Mashitta_… _Xie xie_ Luhan-_ge_, Baekhyun-_hyung_~ kalian mau mentraktirku makan siang ini~" ucapnya dengan wajah super _aegyo_ miliknya. Andai saja Tao mengeluarkan _bbuing bbuing_ miliknya, mungkin saja Baekhyun dan Luhan akan dengan gemasnya mencubit pipi tembam itu.

"_Aigooo_~~ Tao-_ie_, kau benar-benar manis~" ucap Baekhyun, memeluk Tao yang ada di sampingnya. Chanyeol yang duduk berseberangan dengan Baekhyun hanya mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya. Cemburu, _eoh_?

Chanyeol berdiri, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun dari Tao. "_Ya_! Jangan lama-lama memeluknya, Baekkie!"

"Berisik Chanyeolie!" balas Baekhyun yang sepertinya tak mau melepaskan Tao.

Luhan ikutan berdiri, "_Ya_! Jangan menarik-narik Tao dalam masalah kalian ChanBaek!" Luhan menarik Tao dari pelukan Baekhyun, _namja_ manis itu dengan santainya meminum jus stroberi kesukaannya, sedangkan ChanBaek sekarang sedang beradu mulut dengan sengit.

Sebuah dorongan yang sedikit menyakitkan terasa di tenggorokkan Tao. Rasanya ia ingin muntah juga ingin terbatuk, langsung saja _namja_ manis itu terbatuk lumayan nyaring dan cukup lama. Luhan yang mendengar suara batuk Tao yang ada di hadapannya menatap Tao dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

"_Gwencahana_?" tanyanya menatap Tao. _Namja_ manis itu menggeleng, matanya terlihat tersenyum. Namun Luhan tahu, ada yang tak beres dengan _dongsaeng_nya ini. Wajah Tao terlihat pucat dan keringat mulai mengucur deras.

Sebenarnya ini bukan hari yang sangat panas, lihat saja di luar sekolah? Awan terlihat mendung, awan kelabu juga tampak hampir menyelimuti langit di atas mereka. Terlihat seperti akan hujan badai, hanya saja, kita perlu menunggu waktu kapan hujan badai itu akan datang.

"Uhuk! Urhmh!" suara batuk Tao semakin terdengar aneh, tangan yang menutupi mulut _namja_ manis itu bahkan memperlihatkan cairan berwarna merah mirip sekali dengan darah.

Awalnya Luhan tak percaya, mungkin saja ia salah lihat. Namun ketidak percayaan itu menguat di saat sela-sela jemari lentik milik Tao meloloskan beberapa tetes darah yang di tahan.

"Tao, kau berdarah? Kamu benar-benar baik-baik saja?" Luhan tampak sedikit histeris melihat darah Tao.

Dengan susah payah Tao menahan batuknya dan air matanya, 'Kumohon Tuhan, jangan sekarang kau memberiku siksaan ini. Aku tak mau Luhan _ge_ melihat ataupun mengetahui penyakitku ini…'

Sebuah keajaiban terjadi, batuk yang sedari tadi di keluarkan Tao berhenti. _Namja_ manis itu mengelap begitu saja bibirnya dengan tisu yang ia sambar di atas meja. "Kena, kau _Hyung_!" ujar Tao menunjuk kearah Luhan, "Ini hanya jus stroberi yang ku minum saja!" ucapnya dengan nada lucu.

Luhan terkesiap, ia menatap Tao dengan mata membelalak dan mulut terbuka. "_Ya_! Huang Zi Tao! Kau mau membuatku mati karena panik, _eoh_?!" Luhan menghentakkan kakinya, merasa jika ia sedang di permainkan. "Jangan membuat _Gege_ takut!" ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang terdengar lembut.

Tao hanya tersenyum polos, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "_Dui bu qi_, _Gege_~ Tao tidak akan melakukannya lagi kok~" Tao kembali berkata, wajahnya ia buat se-_aegyo_ mungkin agar Luhan tidak marah.

"_Arra_, _Gege_ memaafkanmu. Tapi ingat, jangan lakukan lagi…" ucapnya mengancam, Luhan mendekati Tao dan mengusap surai hitam _namja_ manis itu. "_Gege_ harus kembali kekelas, kau bisa kembali sendiri kan?" ia melihat Tao mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya.

'_Dui bu qi_, Luhan-_ge_…' batinnya meringis, ia merasa bersalah sudah membohongi _Gege_nya itu. Ia melihat tangannya, bercak darah itu masih ada. '_Xie xie_ Tuhan, Luhan-_ge_ percaya jika ini bohongan…'

Kris menatap _namja_ bersurai hitam tak jauh dari tempatnya. 'Waktu hidupnya kembali berkurang dengan cepat…' batinnya sedikit resah. 'Mengapa aku… Kkkh! Ada apa denganmu, Wu Yi Fan?!' _namja_ tampan itu mengacak kepalanya, kembali berjalan menuju kelas yang semula ia tuju.

.

.

Hari ini Kris menyadari sebuah kenyataan yang mungkin sangat tidak ia percaya. Setelah ia bertanya kepada Kyuhyun kemudian –sebenarnya ia tak mau tetapi terpaksa– Changmin. Ia menyadari, ya, ia sadar jika ia tertarik kepada _namja_ bersura hitam dengan mata sembab menyerupai mata Panda. Huang Zi Tao namanya.

Padahal awalnya Kyuhyun hanya bertanya dengan iseng kepada Kris. _Namja_ manis bersurai coklat lembut itu bertanya mengapa Kris selalu memperhatikan Tao? Apalagi _namja_ tampan kita ini menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi berbeda saat menatap _namja_ bermata Panda itu.

Awalnya Kris membantah perkataan Kyuhyun, tapi ucapan Kyuhyun di dukung dengan suara terbanyak. Bahkan Changmin, Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Victoria yang sedang berkumpul di meja kantin itu kompak mengangguk saat Kyuhyun mengatakan, "Kris, kau terlihat seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

Kris menatap Changmin dengan pandangan aneh, hei! Changmin juga salah satu sepertinya, _Shinigami_. Lalu bagaimana bisa _namja_ jangkung itu dengan mantapnya mengangguk?

Ketahuilah Kris, Changmin lebih dulu berada di dunia manusia. _Namja_ itu tentu saja sudah ahli dalam membedakan emosi yang di keluarkan oleh manusia. Sedangkan Kris? _Namja_ itu tak tahu mungkin lebih tepatnya tak mau tahu. Karena _namja_ itu tidak di tugaskan untuk merasakan yang namanya cinta? Berbeda dengan Changmin yang memang di tugaskan oleh _Amida_-_sama_ –Jaejoong– untuk belajar apa itu cinta.

"Kris-_sshi_, sedang apa di sini?" sebuah suara mengantarkan Kris untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

_Namja_ tampan itu mengerjapkan matanya, ia melihat orang yang –kata orang– dicintainya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tao? _Namja_ imut yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan?

Kris menggeleng, "Hanya ingin membolos. Kau sendiri sedang apa? Bukankah ini masih jam pelajaran?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Tao, namun _namja_ bersurai hitam itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kris. Andaikan saja Kris adalah seorang manusia, mungkin saat ini jantungnya akan berdetak sangat keras. Namun kenyataan berkata lain, ia bukanlah manusia, ia hanya makhluk Tuhan yang tak bernyawa. Kenyataan yang cukup kejam baginya.

"Kris-_sshi_, bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan '_Gege_'?" Tao menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Kris yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa saat Kris tak menjawab, menutup erat bibirnya untuk berbicara. Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah saat di rasakannya Tao terus memperhatikan dirinya, "Untuk apa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?" tanyanya, ia menolehkan kepalanya hanya untuk bertatapan dengan _namja_ manis yang terus ia pikirkan itu.

Tao tersenyum, "Karena… Kris-_gege_ terlihat sangat dewasa, _manly_ dan baik…" Tao memiringkan kepalanya, tersenyum pada Kris. "Kris-_gege_ sudah menolongku beberapa kali, makanya… bolehkan aku memanggilmu dengan '_Gege_'?" tanyanya kembali, memastikan jawaban dari Kris.

Kris, _namja_ tampan itu menghela nafas, sepertinya sudah menyerah. "_Alright_, sesukamu saja…" ujarnya dengan tak acuh, kembali melakukan kebiasaan memejamkan mata.

_Namja_ manis itu tersenyum, mengabadikan kebersamaannya ini dengan Kris. Entah mengapa, ia sangat nyaman berada di dekat Kris. Tanpa mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Kris ini.

.

.

Bersambung.

* * *

A/N: Haloo~ saya kembali dengan fanfic yang telah saya potong menjadi 4 bagian. Cerita side story dengan main pair KrisTao. Kritik dan saran di terima jika anda semua memberi saya Review.

Misc.

_**Shinigami**_ : malaikat kematian, dalam bahasa Jepang seperti itu~

_**Amida**_ : dewa kematian, lebih tinggi kedudukannya dari Shinigami di cerita ini

_**Kami-sama**_ : dewa dalam kepercayaan orang Jepang

_**Scyte dan huruf rumit**_ : bisa di katakan jika dewa kematian selalu membawa sabit-nya sabit ini bisa berbeda-beda sesuai keinginan pemilik, sedangkan huruf rumit itu, mirip zaiphon di 07-ghost :D

_**Aizen-Myoo**_ : bisa di bilang dewa cinta, rada ragu sih, daripada ane susah2 yak~ #kenatabok

**12-11-12**


	3. Chapter 3

Ini adalah Side Story dari The World God Only Knows dengan main pair dalam side story ini adalah KrisTao. TWGOK sendiri menceritakan pair ChangKyu jika tak keberatan silahkan baca TWGOK terlebih dahulu.

Review~:

**Fallforhaehyuk**: nyahaha… mian, kalo update yg ini sungguh lama… (._. Yep, Luhan dan Baekhyun itu, sosok kakak yang baik :')

**Jin Ki Tao**: muehehehe… maap kalo saya apdet lama, dan… review anda menakjubkan… kalo masalah ngeles, Tao jago ngeles~ #dor kalo masalah Kris, hahaha~ melting ga ya~ tenang aja, dia ga bakal dapet ganjaran… toh, pada akhirnya tugasnya… *hening* makasih reviewnya, haha~

**Hibiki Kurenai**: udah ada tulisan Angst sama Chara Death lho… :')

**SuYeollie**: makasih, ini udah lanjut~

**Vkey**: maaf saya apdet lama… (._. Tapi makasih udah di review~

Disclaim: Kris milik Tao dan Tao milik saya seutuhnya. #eh

Pair: KrisTao dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak dapat saya sebutkan.

Warning: bermaksud untuk membuat Angst, Death Chara, Drama, Fantasy, meminimalisir Typo, berusaha untuk EYD dan kesalahan kecil lainnya.

Length: 4 shots. 3 of 4

.

.

Pagi hari tampak cerah, seorang _namja_ dengan semangat melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah gedung yang bisa di lihat sebagai bangunan sekolah. _Namja_ manis itu menyenandungkan sebuah lagu singkat yang terus saja ia ulang. Mungkin ini bentuk dari semangat paginya.

_Namja_ itu mengedarkan pandangannya, dan menemukan seorang _namja_ berambut _blonde_ yang sangat ia kenal. Ya, karena baru kemarin ia merasa sangat dekat dengan _namja_ itu. Tanpa aba-aba lagi _namja_ manis, atau bisa kita panggil dengan Tao ini berjalan mendekati Kris.

Tidak ia tak berjalan, melainkan berlari kecil, takut jika tertinggal oleh Kris. _Namja_ manis itu langsung saja menubrukkan dirinya di punggung Kris. Tao bahkan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kris agar ia tak jatuh setelah menubruk _namja_ tinggi itu.

"_Annyeong_ Kris _ge_~" sapa Tao di belakang Kris.

_Namja_ tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik punggungnya yang saat ini terasa hangat. "ZiTao, berhentilah memelukku seperti itu di tempat umum." Kris berucap cukup dingin, tetapi sepertinya Tao sama sekali tak memperdulikannya.

"Habisnya… jika tidak seperti ini, Kris _ge_ sama sekali tidak mau berhenti dan menyapaku, _ne_?" tanya Tao. Kris melepas jeratan kedua tangan Tao, meloloskan dirinya hanya untuk kembali berjalan, ia sudah lumayan malu karena Tao terus saja memeluknya.

"Berhentilah memelukku…" ucap Kris kembali berjalan.

Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan mengikuti Kris menuju kelas mereka. Seperti biasa Tao akan bersikap sangat kekanakan jika berada di dalam kelas itu, membuat Kris mau tak mau menunjukkan senyumnya hanya untuk Tao. Dan tentu saja Changmin tetap heran dengan perubahan sikap Kris yang sangat drastis seperti ini.

* * *

.

.

Shinigami, Doesn't Know About Love

.

.

* * *

"Kris _ge_~! Lihat, ada penjual es krim… kita kesana sebentar, _ne_? _Jebal_~" saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, sebenarnya Kris hanya di seret Tao untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan. Dan beruntunglah bagi sang penjual es yang di temukan Tao tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Terserah kau saja, yang mau kan kau sendiri…" Kris tetap acuh, ia menarik lengannya yang masih saja di seret oleh Tao mendekati penjual es tersebut. Sebenarnya tanpa persetujuan Kris, Tao akan tetap menyeretnya kemari.

"Eum, Tao mau pilih rasa stroberi~" ucapnya girang setelah sampai di depan sang penjual es. "Kris _ge_ mau rasa apa?" tanya _namja_ manis itu kepada Kris. _Namja_ tampan itu menggeleng, menolak tawaran Tao.

"Kalau begitu, stroberi satu~" ucapnya senang.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, memang apa enaknya es beku yang di beri rasa seperti ini? Sebenarnya Kris sedikit heran dengan polah manusia. Apa saja yang di perbolehkan bahkan tidak pasti akan mereka makan. Dan tanpa makanan, manusia tidak ada apa-apanya. Sedangkan dirinya dan para _Shinigami_ yang lain tidak membutuhkan apapun untuk di makan, karena mereka bukan manusia.

Memang mungkin ada sebagian yang akan menikmati makanan manusia, tetapi tak semua _Shinigami_ akan berselera walau di beri masakan dari _Chef_ terkenal sekalipun.

Tao begitu menikmati es miliknya sehingga melupakan Kris yang berjalan di sampingnya. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya mendengus dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Sesekali ia menatap Tao, terlihat sekali cara makan Tao sangat berantakan. Lihatlah es krim yang ia makan mulai mencair dan beberapa bagian dekat mulutnya terkotori oleh lelehan es krim.

"Cara makanmu buruk sekali, ZiTao…" Kris berucap, ia selangkah di depan Tao dan membalikkan badannya berhadapan dengan Tao. _Namja_ tampan itu mengusap sudut bibir dan beberapa bagian dengan sapu tangannya. "Sekarang terlihat bersih, pakai ini jika kotor…" ucapnya memberikan sapu tangan miliknya itu.

"G-_gomawo_…" Tao berucap, kembali menikmati esnya hingga habis. Tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk membawa sapu tangan yang di berikan oleh Kris.

Kris tak menanggapi lagi ucapan Tao, ia terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan rumah sakit. Tepat dengan itu Tao selesai menghabiskan es miliknya. Kedua namja itu hanya memandang bangunan rumah sakit megah itu lalu saling berpandangan.

"Sudah sampai, aku duluan…" ucap Kris pada akhirnya, kembali berjalan meninggalkan Tao.

Tao menatap punggung Kris yang semakin menjauh, "Kris _ge_…" ia mengeratkan genggamannya, merasakan sebelah tangannya yang terasa menggenggam sesuatu.

"Ah! Sapu tangan! Kris _ge_—" ia hanya menatap kosong jalanan sekitar, Kris sudah tak terlihat lagi. "Cepat sekali… biar ku kembalikan besok~!"

Tanpa ia sadari, orang yang tadi ia cari sedang memperhatikannya di tempat yang agak jauh dan mungkin tidak akan terlihat. Memperhatikannya dengan wajah yang semakin sendu.

.

.

Esoknya, kondisi Tao saat ini tidak bisa di katakan baik. Kondisinya yang selalu drop menyebabkan dirinya harus berkali-kali membolos sekolah, bahkan ia sempat di larang Doojoon untuk mengunjungi tempatnya menuntut ilmu itu. Doojoon beranggapan jika keadaan Tao bisa saja semakin memburuk jika ia masuk sekolah.

Keadaannya selain memburuk, bahkan ia sudah tak bisa bergerak dari tempat tidurnya. Sel-sel Tumor di otaknya sudah semakin menyebar, menyebabkan dirinya tidak dapat berjalan dengan baik. Bahkan pendengaran dan penglihatannya saat ini sudah menurun. Tao hanya pasrah di atas tempat tidurnya. Dan hal ini membuat Doojoon semakin terpuruk.

Doojoon tak sanggup mendengar tangisan Tao setiap malam hanya untuk menahan rasa sakit akibat sel-sel ganas itu.

"_Hyung_… apa Tao sudah tidak bisa di sembuhkan?" tanya Luhan di samping Doojoon yang sedang memperhatikan Tao di ruangan khusus. Tao tidak lagi menempati kamarnya yang selama ini ia tempati selama di rumah sakit, _namja_ manis itu telah di pindahkan di tempat yang khusus dengan alat-alat yang dapat menunjang kehidupan _namja_ itu.

Doojoon masih diam, ia belum menjawab, sepertinya _namja_ itu sudah tak bisa memberikan kata-kata pengharapan. Bukannya tak ingin, tetapi ia sudah lelah jika pada akhirnya ia tak bisa menolong _namja_ itu. Ah, dan juga, Tao sendiri tidak mau sembuh.

"Doojoon _hyung_, kenapa kau tidak melakukan operasi atau apapun untuk menolong Tao?! Kenapa selama ini kau diam saja dan membiarkannya tetap masuk sekolah?" Luhan menatap Doojoon, air mata sudah menganak sungai di pipi Luhan. _Namja_ manis itu sudah tak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya.

_Namja_ tampan itu menunduk, "_Mianhae_… aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan Tao."

Luhan terdiam, ia hanya bisa menangis. Tao, tidak ingin sembuh, ia hanya ingin terbebas dari kehidupan yang menyakitkan ini.

.

.

"Percuma saja kau marah padaku seperti itu, Yi Fan… ini semua karena keinginan anak itu, kau harus merelakannya…" Jaejoong menyesap secangkir teh yang di siapkan oleh pelayannya. Kris terus saja duduk tak bersuara di sofa panjang tak jauh dari mejanya.

Jaejoong tidak bodoh, ia tahu jika Kris sedang memikirkan seorang _namja_ manis yang terus saja menghantui pikirannya itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan seorang _namja_ bernama Huang Zi Tao? _Namja_ manis bermata panda berkebangsaan China yang bersekolah di Korea?

"_Hyung_… jika kau tahu apa masalahku, setidaknya bantu aku." ucap Kris sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang tajam, –Jaejoong bahkan tak memperdulikan tatapan itu–. _Namja_ cantik itu tak menjawab Kris, ia kembali menyesap minumannya dan hal ini membuat Kris kesal juga.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tatapan tajam Kris, "Wu Yi Fan… sekali lagi kutekankan, relakan anak itu."

"_Andwae_, _hyung_! Aku tahu kau bisa menolongnya!" Kris meninggikan suaranya, _namja_ tampan itu kemudian berdiri dan menggebrak meja kerja milik Jaejoong.

_Namja_ cantik itu tak terlihat terganggu ataupun kaget karena ulah Kris, ia hanya menatap Kris dengan pandangan iba. _Namja_ tampan itu, sudah terlalu mencintai Tao. Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, menandakan ia menolak permintaan Kris apapun itu.

"Jika _Kami_-_sama_ sudah menghendaki, aku bahkan tidak bisa ikut campur Yi Fan." _Namja_ manis itu berdiri, mengambil kertas-kertas yang terjatuh akibat serangan yang di terima meja kerjanya dari Kris. "Tapi, aku bisa membantumu melakukan hal lain selain menolong anak itu. Kau mau? Tapi ada syaratnya juga~" tawar _namja_ manis itu kepada Kris.

_Namja_ tampan itu tampak tertarik, "Membantuku? Bantuan dan syarat seperti apa yang kau tawarkan, _hyung-ah_?" Kris mendengarkan setiap perkataan Jaejoong dengan hati-hati, awalnya ia menolak namun pada akhirnya ia menyetujui tawaran itu.

.

.

"Oh, Kris… sudah lama kau tidak kemari…" sapa Doojoon di kejauhan. Kris menolehkan kepalanya, sedikit heran mengapa Doojoon mengetahui namanya, bahkan ia baru sekali ke tempat ini saat mengantar Tao dan Tao bahkan tak sadar jika dirinyalah yang mengantar _namja_ manis bersurai hitam itu.

Kris mengangguk saat melihat Doojoon sudah berdiri di sampingnya, "Tidak masuk kedalam? Tao pasti ingin bertemu denganmu…" ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman terlihat di bibirnya. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak mau, ia terlalu takut untuk bertemu dengan Tao.

Tetapi Doojoon tak peduli dan menyeret _namja_ tinggi itu untuk masuk kedalam bersamanya. Berbagai peralatan medis guna menunjang kehidupan Tao terpasang di seluruh penjuru tubuh _namja_ itu. Pemandangan miris yang menyayat hati, saat ini Tao sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak bahkan untuk menjaga kesadarannya sendiri saja susah.

Mungkin _Kami-sama_ sedang berbaik hati pada Kris sehingga memperbolehkan Tao untuk terbangun, dan menyapa _namja_ tampan itu. Doojoon bahkan senang bukan main saat melihat Tao bangun dari tidurnya.

"Eungh…" lenguhan pelan terdengar dari bibir Tao. _Namja_ bermata Panda itu mengusap matanya dengan kedua punggung tangan miliknya. Saat benar-benar terbangun ia melihat dua orang tampan yang tersenyum. "Doojoon _hyung_, ini hari apa?" ucap Tao bertanya pada Doojoon.

_Namja_ tampan bersurai hitam cepak itu tersenyum, "Ini hari Selasa Tao, kau tidur lama sekali, _ne_?" ucapnya dengan nada lembut. Di lihatnya _namja_ manis itu mengangguk. "Hei, coba tebak… siapa yang mengunjungimu hari ini?"

Tao memiringkan kepalanya, ia menatap Kris dengan mata hitam kecoklatan miliknya. "Siapa?" kata tanya itu langsung membuat Kris menahan nafasnya. Ia tahu jika suatu saat Tao pasti akan melupakannya, tapi, tidak secepat ini, kan?

Doojoon hanya tersenyum, ia tahu gejala ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. "ZiTao, _baby_ Panda, ini Kris, _namja_ yang pernah menolongmu dulu… Dia juga teman sekelasmu, kan?" ucap Doojoon, ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur Tao.

Kris masih diam di tempatnya, ia masih terlihat syok. Tao melupakannya, ia tahu jika mereka tidaklah lama saling mengenal. Tetapi, mengapa di sekitar dadanya terasa sesak? Ia jadi sulit bernafas saat mendengar kata tanya keluar begitu saja dari bibir merah itu.

"Kris… siapa? Di kelasku tidak ada murid baru setampan dia, _hyung-ah_…" ucap Tao masih bertanya-tanya.

_Namja_ tampan dengan surai hitam kembali mengulum senyum, ia menoleh kearah Kris. "Kalau begitu, kalian berkenalan lagi… kasihan Kris sudah jauh-jauh mengunjungimu, kan? _Hyung_ akan keluar sebentar, kau bersama Kris jangan nakal, _ne_?" akhiri Doojoon, _namja_ itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Sebelumnya ia menepuk pundak Kris, mengisyaratkan untuk tetap semangat menemani Tao.

"_Annyeong_…" sapa Tao ramah.

Kris mengangguk, "_Annyeong_, ZiTao…"

.

Di luar ruangan Tao, Doojoon memperhatikan kedua _namja_ itu dari kaca jendela yang tak tertutup tirai. Memperhatikan sosok Kris mirip dengan dirinya dulu. "Seungie, andai kau bisa melihat ini, kau pasti akan senang… Tao, adik kecil kita mendapatkan seseorang yang akan mencintainya selalu…" _namja_ tampan bersurai hitam itu menunduk lalu kembali melangkah menjauhi ruangan Tao.

'Andai saja waktu itu aku bisa menolongmu, dan andaikan saat ini aku bisa menolong Tao, mungkin tidak ada lagi yang akan bersedih…'

.

.

Kris mendudukkan dirinya di samping tempat tidur Tao, namja tampan itu harus mengulang perkenalannya pada Tao. Ia bahkan menceritakan jika dulu mereka pernah menjadi teman walau tidak dekat juga saat Tao memanggilnya '_gege_' lalu keadaan teman-teman sekelas dan apa saja yang terjadi pada kelas itu.

Selesai Kris bercerita gantian Tao yang bercerita, ia menceritakan keinginannya untuk kembali bersekolah, bertemu dengan _gege_nya, teman-teman sekelas bahkan _seonsaengnim_ dan juga tugas-tugas yang selalu menumpuk.

"Ahh… aku benar-benar merindukan Luhan _ge_, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, ya?" Tao menopang dagunya, kondisinya sedang bagus dan saat ini ia di bantu oleh Kris duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Kris meringis miris, jika ia mengatakan keadaan Luhan, reaksi apa yang akan di berikan oleh Tao? Karena, Luhan saat ini sangat memprihatinkan. Wajahnya selalu terlihat lesu, _namja_ manis itu bahkan jarang tersenyum dan terus saja menghela nafasnya.

"Hei, Kris _ge_… boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu kan?" tanyanya, ia melihat Kris mengangguk tanda memperbolehkan. "Aku lelah, hidup seperti ini _ge_… kenapa Tuhan tidak membiarkanku mati?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja, Kris bahkan tak berucap ataupun menjawab.

.

.

**Kris POV**

'_Pengumuman, Kepada siswa bernama Kris dari kelas 2 – 3 di harap kehadirannya di ruang kesehatan. Sekali lagi kepada siswa bernama Kris…_'

'Ada apa lagi…' aku membatin, kulihat Changmin, ia masih duduk dengan tenang bersama Kyuhyun di tempatnya. Jadi, ia tak berkaitan?

Aku melangkahkan kkedua kakiku, dengan langkah tenang aku menyusuri lorong dan berakhir di depan pintu ruang kesehatan. Sebenarnya siapa yang memanggilku kemari? Kuketuk pintu geser berwarna putih tersebut beberapa kali, "Permisi, saya Kris, mendengar pengumuman jika saya di suruh untuk kemari…" ucapku.

Pintu geser terbuka, memperlihatkan guru kesehatan yang sedang berjaga. _Namja_ itu tersenyum menatapku, "Kris-_sshi_, silahkan masuk." Ia bergeser, mempersilahkan diriku untuk masuk kedalam. "Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu… silahkan berbicara dengan leluasa di sini…" ucapnya entah pada ku atau orang lain.

"_Ne_, _kamsahamnida seonsaengnim_..." sebuah suara menanggapi perkataan _seonsaengnim_, aku menoleh dan dua orang _namja_ yang kukenal tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Aku menghela nafasnya melihat siapa yang memanggilku ini.

"Jaejoong _hyung_, kenapa kau tidak mengabariku jika kau datang kemari?" tanyaku dan ia tersenyum. _Namja_ cantik itu mengaduk sebuah cangkir, kemudian menyesapnya sedikit. "Bisa tolong di jelaskan dengan cepat? Mungkin Seunghyun _hyung_ bisa menjelaskan? Aku sedang sibuk, setelah ini pelajaran siang akan di mulai." Ku tolehkan kepalaku untuk menatap Seunghyun, seorang _namja_ dengan surai sewarna dengan langit. Biru.

Tidak ada suara, keduanya enggan menanggapi perkataanku. Kembali aku harus menghela nafas, "Sebaiknya aku pergi saja jika kalian tidak berniat mengatakan apapun padaku…" ucapku pada akhirnya, membalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan meninggalkan dua _namja_ yang masih sibuk menyesap teh mereka.

"Jangan marah seperti itu, YiFan~" Jaejoong _hyung_ saat ini sudah berada di dekatku, di belakangku lebih tepatnya. Menumpukan dagunya di pundakku, sepertinya ia sedikit berjinjit untuk melakukan itu, karena aku merasakan kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggangku untuk menahan berat tubuhnya.

"_Hyung-ah_, apa yang ingin kau katakan? Cepatlah…" aku melirik Jae _hyung_, dan ia hanya menyamankan dirinya di pundakku, terlihat seperti kucing yang sedang bermanja ria.

"_Amida-sama_, masih ada tempat lain yang harus kita datangi…" aku mendengar Seunghyun _hyung_ mendekati kami, menarik Jaejoong _hyung_ yang sedari tadi menempel padaku.

"Ah, _ne_, _ne_~ bersabarlah Seunghyun, kau selalu terburu-buru jika menyangkut, Dragonie, _ne_?" Jaejoong _hyung_ menggembungkan pipinya, terlihat sekali jika ia sedikit tak senang. Aku melihat Jae _hyung_ kembali mendekatiku, wajah kami terlihat sangat dekat. Namun ia semakin mendekat dengan telingaku kemudian membisikkan, "YiFan, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan… jangan buang waktumu hanya untuk seorang anak Panda yang tak berharga…"

Aku mengeratkan rahangku, anak Panda? Jaejoong _hyung_ mengatakan jika Tao, _namja_ manis itu anak Panda tak berharga? "Apa maksudmu, _Amida-sama_?"

Tak ada jawaban, Jae _hyung_ hanya tersenyum. Keduanya keluar dari ruang kesehatan, melambaikan tangan mereka sebelumnya dan pergi entah kemana. Aku hanya diam di tempatku.

"_Aish_..." rasanya aku sangat frustasi, dan dengan terpaksa mengacak tatanan rambut yang sudah ku tata selama sejam penuh ini.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"ZiTao…" Kris menatap _namja_ manis yang sedang tertidur di tempatnya, jemari panjang _namja_ tampan itu menyusuri siluet wajah Tao. _Namja_ manis itu terlihat tak terganggu dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Kris. "ZiTao…" panggil Kris lagi, _namja_ tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao.

"Eungh~ _gege_~" lenguhan keluar dari bibir pucat Tao. Kini bibir itu tak semerah dulu, penyakit yang di deritanya membuat warna tubuhnya yang semula kuning langsat menjadi pucat. Ia juga cukup banyak kehilangan beratnya.

Kris tersenyum, "Kau memanggil siapa, ZiTao?" tanyanya, ia tahu Tao tak akan membalasnya.

_Namja_ tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur Tao. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan, ruangan yang berbeda dari ruangan Tao yang dulu. Kris tersenyum miris, sebentar lagi, ia sudah tak bisa ketempat ini lagi. Tugasnya, tak lama lagi selesai.

.

.

"ZiTao~" Luhan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memasuki kamar yang di pergunakan Tao. Doojoon juga ikut menemaninya di belakang. Tao tersenyum senang saat melihat _gege_ dan _hyungdeul_nya menjenguk hari ini.

"Taoie! Aku merindukanmu~ _Bogoshippo ya baby_ Panda?" sapa Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berlari kecil mendekati Tao.

"_Yak_! Yeollie, kau mengganggu Taoie! Aku juga merindukanmu, lebih rindu daripada Yeollie~" Baekhyun kini juga berlari menuju Tao. Ketiganya saling berpelukan, Tao bahkan tertawa melihat kelakuan ajaib _hyungdeul_nya ini.

Luhan dan Doojoon tersenyum melihat ketiganya. Doojoon menepuk pelan bahu Luhan, menyemangati Luhan agar tak bersedih. "Luhanie, bisa kita berbicara sebentar di luar?" tanya Doojoon, wajah _namja_ itu mengeras. Dan Luhan tahu itu, ia tak buta, ia tak bodoh. Apa yang akan di katakan Doojoon mungkin menyangkut masalah Tao.

Saat ini keduanya berada di depan kamar Tao. Luhan menyandarkan dirinya di dinding dekat pintu kamar itu sedangkan Doojoon duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan. "Jadi…?" buka Luhan pada akhirnya.

"_Mianhae_, usia Tao hanya mencapai satu minggu. Ah, bahkan bisa kurang dari itu…" ucap Doojoon langsung, wajahnya terlihat kalut. Luhan tahu jika Doojoon sudah melakukan semampu _euisa_ tampan itu. Namun tak bisa Luhan pungkiri jika ia sangat amat sedih mendengar berita itu, Tao yang ia anggap sebagai adiknya tak akan bertahan lama.

Luhan menutup bibirnya, menahan isak tangisnya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa percaya, Tao adik kecil Pandanya itu akan meninggalkannya secepat ini. "Tidak apa, _euisanim_… aku tahu jika anda sudah berusaha semampu anda…" ucapnya dengan air mata mengalir begitu saja dari kelopak matanya.

Seminggu, hanya satu minggu umur hidup Tao adiknya.

.

.

Bersambung…

* * *

A/N:

Hahahaha~ akhirnya chap 3 juga… dan bentar lagi chap akhir… nggak sabar menuntaskan cerita ini. Review yah~? Kenapa gue masih tanggal 12 september? Karena keseluruhan fic ini udah selesai tanggal 12 tapi aku bagi per part hahaha~

Misc.

_**Shinigami**_ : malaikat kematian, dalam bahasa Jepang seperti itu~

_**Amida**_ : dewa kematian, lebih tinggi kedudukannya dari Shinigami di cerita ini

_**Kami-sama**_ : dewa dalam kepercayaan orang Jepang

_**Scyte dan huruf rumit**_ : bisa di katakan jika dewa kematian selalu membawa sabit-nya sabit ini bisa berbeda-beda sesuai keinginan pemilik, sedangkan huruf rumit itu, mirip zaiphon di 07-ghost :D

_**Aizen-Myoo**_ : bisa di bilang dewa cinta, rada ragu sih, daripada ane susah2 yak~ #kenatabok

**12-11-12**


	4. Chapter 4

Review~

**SuYeollie**: Tao akhirnya? Baca disini~ kkk~

**Hibiki Kurenai**: *kasih sekerdus tissue* ini di pake yg bener ya? Jan di makan ya?

**Shinminkyu**: nggak apa kok~ aduh, relakan nak… relakan~

**Fallforhaehyuk**: ini udah gue datengin langsung dari korea… *kasih panda goreng naga*

**Jin Ki Tao**: nak, seperti biasa, reviewmu sangat wow, fantastic baby dance~ *stop* iya 1 minggu, kalo lama2 entar ga selese2 ini fanfic~ Doojoon ama Luhan mencoba untuk tegar, mereka udah mup on~ yep, gue kasih cepek~ iya aku habis UAS dan hasilnya~ sangat bagus~ xD makasih doanya betewe~ Otomen~? Hahah~ aku ga nonton dramanya, aku baca manganya x) dan sayangnya, Otomen buatanku rada fail orz dan selamat menikmati sajian akhir ini~ :3

**Feila . sari**: hahaha~ mianhae~ *kasih tisu lagi* kayaknya aku ga bisa ngabulin permintaanmu itu~

**Vickykezia23**: terima kasih~ dan aku bawa sajian akhirnya, di makan dengan hati2 ne~ ^^

Oke, yg nungguin TWGOK apdet, mianhae, tunggulah sampe moodku nongol arra~?

* * *

Disclaim: Kris milik Tao dan Tao milik saya seutuhnya. #eh

Pair: KrisTao dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak dapat saya sebutkan.

Warning: bermaksud untuk membuat Angst, Death Chara, Drama, Fantasy, meminimalisir Typo, berusaha untuk EYD dan kesalahan kecil lainnya.

Length: 4 shots. 4 of 4.

* * *

"_Well this is the end of their story._"

"_Is it true that this is the end of their story?_"

* * *

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Luhan terlihat mengunjungi Tao, bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tentu saja itu membuat Tao senang. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Tao akan langsung tertidur tak lama mereka datang.

"Luhan _hyung_, sebaiknya kita pulang saja…" Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan, tangan mungil milik Baekhyun terasa bergetar di permukaan kulit Luhan. _Namja_ manis itu, sepertinya akan menangis jika ia terus berada di sini dan Luhan, akhirnya mengalah. Ketiganya meninggalkan Tao di kamar itu dengan tenang.

Luhan mengelus pundak Baekhyun, _namja_ manis itu dengan segera menitikkan air mata yang sedari tadi ia bendung. Chanyeol yang melihat sang _namja chingu_ tengah menangis langusng saja memeluknya, mengucapkan kata-kata menenangkan untuk Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Luhan saat ini juga sangat ingin menangis, tapi ia takut, jika ia menangis ia tak akan bisa menghentikan tangisan itu.

Luhan tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah sentuhan, ia melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah memeluknya. Setitik air mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, kini ia menangis.

"_Uljima hyung_, _uljima_…" ucap Baekhyun menenangkan, sedangkan ia masih saja mengalirkan cairan bening berasa asin itu.

"Bisa, minggir sebentar?" suara berat terdengar dari belakang Luhan. _Namja_ manis itu menolehkan kepalanya, menyeka air matanya dengan jemari.

"Kris-_ah_? Sedang apa kau—" Baekhyun menghentikan kata-katanya saat ia melihat sebuket bunga lili dan mawar merah muda lembut, di tata sangat cantik sekali.

"Jadi, selama ini kau yang membawakan bunga itu, Kris?" Chanyeol sudah melepaskan pelukannya, ia berdiri agak jauh dari pintu agar tak menghalngi. Ia melihat Kris mengangguk dan membuka pintu kamar Tao.

Ketiganya menatap punggung Kris yang berganti dengan pintu berwarna _cream_ lembut. "Jadi…" Luhan memulai, ia tak melanjutkan perkataannya dan berpikir jika dua _dongsaeng_nya ini akan mengerti.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Selama ini Kris lah yang membawa bunga itu—"

"—dan membawa berbagai buah yang berakhir tak tersentuh? Dan terpaksa kita makan bersama?" Chanyeol ikut menambahkan. Luhan dan Baekhyun menepuk dahi mereka pelan, benar juga apa yang di katakan Chanyeol ini.

* * *

.

Di kamar Tao, Kris mengganti bunga yang layu dari pot bunga yang terbuat dari kaca. Membuang begitu saja bunga-bunga layu itu. Kemudian ia melakukan rutinitasnya, duduk di pinggir tempat tidur yang sedang di gunakan Tao saat ini.

Menatap _namja_ manis yang saat ini terlihat lebih kurus dari kemarin. Terlihat semakin pucat dengan tulang-tulang yang semakin menonjol. Bukannya karena Tao tak diberi makan oleh pihak rumah sakit, namun penyakit Tao lah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Tubuh Tao selalu menolak makanan yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Eungh~" lenguhan keluar dari bibir pucat Tao. Kedua kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan mata hitam kecoklatannya terbuka, menyambut sosok Kris yang masih duduk memandangi _namja_ manis itu.

Kris menarik sudut bibirnya, mengusap daerah pipi kiri Tao. "Tidurmu sangat nyenyak sekali, Tao…"

Tao menatap Kris sebentar dan mengangguk, "N-_ne_…" jawabnya tak menatap Kris, entah mengapa wajahnya terasa panas melihat _namja_ di depannya saat ini. "Apa, _gege_ teman Doojoon _hyung_?" ucapnya pada akhirnya.

_Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum, Kris sudah tahu ia akan di lupakan. Tidak, sebenarnya tidak hanya Kris yang di lupakan oleh Tao. Ini memang salah satu gejala yang akan di derita oleh penderita Tumor Otak, menurunnya daya ingat akibat sel tumor yang telah mempengaruhi kinerja otak.

"_Ye_, aku teman Doojoon… kita pernah bertemu beberapa kali, jadi aku ingin menjengukmu" ucapnya berbohong. Demi Tao dan demi dirinya, ia akan berbohong.

"Kau sudah makan? Kulihat kau baru saja bangun tidur…" tanya Kris, Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak lapar, Tao merasa mual setiap mau makan, _gege_…" ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat imut. Bahkan wajahnya kali ini tak kalah imut.

Kris mengangguk, "_Arrasseo_…" ucapnya.

"Doojoon _hyung_ lama sekali, dimana dia? Kenapa _gege_ tidak bersama Doojoon _hyung_?" tanya Tao, ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, menatap Kris.

_Namja_ tampan itu menaikkan sedikit bahunya, tanda ia tak tahu dan sedikit tak peduli juga. Ia sebenarnya memang hanya ingin bertemu dengan Tao, bukan dengan Doojoon.

'**Cukup bermesraannya, WuFan… Kau terlihat seperti sedang bermain di opera sabun saja…**' seseorang tengah berbicara dengannya, dengan cara telepati tentunya.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya, sosok itu mengenakan pakaian hitam menyerupai tuxedo dengan kemeja putih bersih, terdapat sebuah tongkat panjang berwarna hitam di tangannya dan sebuah topi fedora kecil berwarna hitam yang menempel di kepalanya. _Namja_ berambut biru muda itu melirik Kris dengan tajam, bukan keinginan _namja_ itu sebenarnya, tapi karena memang matanya seperti itu.

'**Maaf kalau begitu…**' Kris membalas namja itu, melalui telepati tentu saja. '**Mau apa kau kemari, Seunghyun **_**hyung**_**?**'

_Namja_ dengan tuxedo hitam yang ternyata bernama Seunghyun berdiri, mengetuk tongkat panjang berwarna sama dengan pakaiannya beberapa kali di lantai. '**Jaejoong **_**hyung **_**menyuruhku kemari untuk membantumu…**' ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum –terlihat seperti seringaian–.

'_**Xie xie**_**, tetapi itu tidak perlu. Katakan pada Jae **_**hyung**_**, aku akan menanganinya sendiri…**' Kris menatap Tao yang kembali tertidur, terlihat nyenyak sekali. _Namja_ itu melakukan ritual yang selalu ia lakukan saat namja manis itu tertidur, mengusap pipi tirus nan pucat itu.

Seunghyun melepas topinya, _namja_ itu duduk berseberangan dengan Kris. Menatap Tao dengan kedua manik matanya. '**Ini adalah keinginan **_**Amida-sama**_**, kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja, WuFan…**'

_Namja_ tampan itu mengeratkan kedua tangannya, mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan amarah yang akan meledak. '**Tak bisakah dia menunggu hingga satu minggu saja?**'

Seunghyun menghela nafasnya, '_**Alright**_**, akan ku sampaikan ucapanmu pada **_**Amida-sama**_**…**' _namja_ itu memijit pelan keningnya. '**Lagi-lagi pekerjaanku menambah…**' ucapnya.

'_**Kamsha ga mianhamnida**_**, Seunghyun **_**hyung**_**…**' Kris melihat sosok Seunghyun semakin menghilang dan tak terlihat lagi. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao. 'ZiTao…'

.

.

* * *

"Doojoon…" Kris menyapa _namja_ bersurai hitam yang berpapasan dengan dirinya. Sebenarnya tidak bisa di katakan berpapasan karena Doojoon sama-sama menuju tempat dan arah yang sama. Yang membedakan jika Kris berjalan dengan santai, sedangkan Doojoon berlari seperti melihat hantu.

_Namja_ itu menoleh pada Kris, "Ah, Kris-_ah_… _Mianhae_, Tao sedang tidak bisa di jenguk. _Mianhae_— lho?" Doojoon menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri tidak ada Kris. Bukankah tadi ia melihat Kris dan mendengar jika namja itu memanggilnya? Apa dirinya sedang berhalusinasi?

Tidak, hanya saja, saat ini Kris menghilangkan keberadaannya dan berjalan lebih cepat menuju ruangan Tao. Ya, kini ia ada di samping tempat tidur _namja_ manis itu.

Terdengar berbagai mesin penunjang kehidupannya berbunyi dengan lemah, ia juga melihat beberapa suster dan Doojoon _euisa_ –baru saja sampai di kamar Tao– sedang memeriksa, mereka juga memberi beberapa suntikan di lengan.

Beberapa jam Kris terus menunggu di tempat itu, bahkan sudah sejak beberapa puluh menit yang lalu suster beserta Doojoon euisa telah meninggalkan kamar Tao. Keadaan _namja_ manis itu sudah sedikit lebih baik daripada tadi. Namun sebaik-baiknya keadaan Tao, tidak memungkinkan _namja_ manis itu untuk terus hidup hingga beberapa hari lagi.

"ZiTao… bangunlah, aku ingin bertemu denganmu…" ucap Kris, ia tak lagi menghilangkan keberadaannya, ia menatap nanar _namja_ di hadapannya. _Namja_ itu sungguh sangat kurus, terlihat sangat miris sekali.

"_Gege_…?" suara lirih milik Tao terdengar, ia bisa melihat Tao membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan dua bola mata indah miliknya. Hitam kecoklatan yang sangat lembut sekali.

Kris tersenyum, ia sangat senang Tao mengingatnya hari ini. Tapi rasa senang itu harus ia urungkan mengingat waktu tenggat tugasnya. Mengambil nyawa _namja_ yang ia cintai sendiri.

Tao memaksakan senyumnya, kedua matanya tertuju pada sosok sempurna Kris. _Namja_ tampan itu menggunakan pakaian serba hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Rambut pirangnya juga berubah menjadi hitam, dan semakin membuatnya terlihat tampan.

"_Gege_… Tao—senang… jika—_gege_ lah yang menjemput Tao…" ucap Tao lirih, ia sesekali menghela nafasnya. Susah sekali ia berbicara dengan normal sekarang.

_Namja_ tampan itu menatap Tao, ia tak tahu darimana Tao mengetahui jika dirinyalah yang akan menjemputnya. Apakah _Amida-sama_ sedang berbaik hati kali ini?

Kris tersenyum, "Kalau begitu… maukah Tao pergi bersama _gege_ hari ini?" _namja_ tampan itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Tao.

_Namja_ manis itu mengangguk, entah darimana asalnya kekuatan yang dapat membuat Tao berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan menggenggam tangan Kris. Entah darimanapun kekuatan itu, Tao merasa lega, ia sudah tak merasakan sakit lagi pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya merasa ringan dan bebas, ia tak terikat lagi dengan dunia ini.

'Selamat tinggal Luhan _ge_, Baekhyun _hyung_, Chanyeol _hyung_… Teman-teman, _Appa_ walau aku tak tahu seperti apa dirimu…' batin Tao kala itu. 'Terlebih lagi, Doojoon _hyung_ yang sangat ku sayangi, _jeongmal gomawo_…' sosok Kris dan Tao menghilang dari dunia yang fana menuju alam kematian di atas sana.

Sedangkan di dunia, kamar Tao. Bunyi pelan alat medis penunjang kehidupan terdengar seperti peluit panjang tanpa henti. Garis yang tadinya naik turun sekarang terlihat bagai garis lurus pertanda tak ada lagi detak jantung pada tubuh yang sedang tertidur itu.

Mendengar bunyi tersebut, Doojoon yang memang merasa khawatir sejak sedari tadi bergegas kekamar Tao. Menatap nanar tubuh tak bernyawa yang sangat ia kenal, adiknya kini tak ada, _namja_ manis itu kini tak bernafas.

"Semoga kau bahagia di atas sana… bersama dengan _Ahjumma_ yang sangat kau rindukan…" Doojoon sangat ikhlas, ia tak mungkin melarang Tao untuk menemui Ibunya yang sangat Tao sayangi, kan?

.

.

* * *

Acara pemakaman Tao terlihat sangat ramai dengan anak-anak muda dari sekolahnya, terlebih lagi anak kelasnya. Terlihat Kris berada di sana, ia mengikuti pemakaman itu demi cinta terakhirnya pada _namja_ bernama Huang Zi Tao.

Ia melihat Luhan tengah menangis dalam pelukan seorang _namja_ yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat, siapa? Mungkinkah _namja chingu_nya? Entahlah, yang terpenting, Luhan tak akan kesepian lagi di tinggal Tao.

Kris melihat Changmin berdiri bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Changmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun sangat erat, kepala _namja_ jangkung itu di tundukkan sedemikian rupa agar tak terlihat orang sekitarnya. Keduanya tak menyuarakan kesedihan mereka, namun memendamnya dalam dada agar mereka tak merasa rapuh.

_Namja_ tampan itu memberikan sebuket mawar merah muda lembut di depan foto Tao yang sedang tersenyum. Manis sekali. Tubuh itu kini melebur menjadi satu, menjadi buliran abu yang tersimpan dalam sebuah wadah dan di simpan di sebuah batu nisan keluarga Yoon Doojoon.

Yang tersisa di tempat ini hanya foto Tao yang tersenyum dan di hias menggunakan figura terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran yang sangat cantik. Sebuah pita yang tersilang di atas foto dan satu wadah besar berisi dupa yang masih menyala turut mempercantik foto _namja_ manis itu.

Wajah _namja_ bersurai hitam di samping ruangan tampak berantakan. Yoon Doojoon, _namja_ itu tampak menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong. Ia duduk bersimpuh di samping ruangan membawa foto lain milik Tao. Menunjukkan betapa kesedihan telah merambat dalam dirinya. Dua kali ia gagal menyelamatkan orang-orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Dua kali juga ia meratapi ke gagalannya.

Tak jauh dari tempat Doojoon. Berjam-jam Kris berdiri mematung di tempatnya, sesosok _namja_ manis berdiri di sampingnya. Tao lah yang berada di sampingnya, _namja_ manis itu memperlihatkan senyumnya pada Kris. Senyuman yang mengatakan jika Kris tak perlu menyalahkan dirinya, karena memang inilah hidupnya, begitu singkat begitu tragis.

Tapi, harapan terakhirnya terkabulkan. Ia bisa melihat Luhan bersama dengan seseorang yang ia sayangi. Tao juga bisa melihat teman-temannya untuk terakhir kali walau dalam keadaan tak terlihat ini. Dan keinginan terakhir yang paling akhir miliknya. Mencintai seseorang untuk terakhir kalinya.

'_**Xie xie**_** Kris **_**ge**_**… **_**saranghaeyo**_**… **_**jeongmal**_**.**'

Namun sosok itu semakin menghilang, melebur dengan kehangatan yang di terima oleh Kris. _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum melihat Tao untuk terakhir kalinya. Ya, seorang _Shinigami_ biasa tak akan bisa bertemu dengan arwah yang mereka cabut setelah arwah itu di kebumikan. Karena arwah tersebut akan menghadap kepada _Amida-sama_, untuk kesaksian terakhir.

.

.

* * *

Kris hanya bersantai di rumahnya di dunia _Shinigami_. _Namja_ berambut hitam sebahu itu tampak sedang duduk di sofa dengan sebuah buku di tangan dan secangkir teh hangat di meja, hasil racikan _Amida-sama_. Walau sebenarnya ia merasa tak perlu meminum cairan berwarna hitam kecoklatan itu.

"YiFan, tak baik kau bersantai seperti itu~" ucap Jaejoong kembali bersikap manja pada _dongsaeng_nya ini.

Kris menghela nafasnya, jika Jaejoong terus menempelnya seperti ini, bisa-bisa sang _Aizen Myoo_ –Jung Yunho– akan membunuhnya. "_Ya_! _Hyung_, panas! Jangan menempel seperti itu padaku!" ucapnya seraya menarik lengannya dari dekapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, ia menghirup aroma teh miliknya yang berbeda cangkir dengan Kris, kemudian menyesapnya pelan dan merasakan rasa khas yang berbeda, sedikit pahit agak asam dan terasa nyaman. _Assam tea_ dari India memang pas untuknya hari ini.

"YiFan, seharusnya kau ikut merasakan minuman ini juga…" Jaejoong menyarankan. Meletakkan kembali cangkir itu dan menatap Kris dengan kedua matanya. Sebuah pandangan intens yang membuat Kris merasa tak nyaman.

"_Hyung_… katakan apa yang—" tidak sampai Kris pada pokok pembahasannya, Jaejoong sudah menyelanya dengan kata-kata yang sangat ingin di dengar oleh Kris.

"YiFan… seseorang memberiku ini untukmu, ia sungguh berterima kasih padamu. Untuk penghormatanku yang terakhir padanya, aku menyerahkan surat terakhirnya ini padamu…" ucap Jaejoong, _namja_ itu memberikan surat yang seperti ia katakan tadi.

Sebuah kertas berwarna putih polos dengan noda tinta yang membentuk berbagai tulisan terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Tulisan yang terlihat lucu ini, milik Tao. _Namja_ manis yang pernah singgah di hatinya.

Annyeonghasseo_ Kris _ge

_Apa kabar Kris _ge_? Tao sangat merindukan Kris _ge_, tetapi Jaejoong _hyung_ melarang Tao untuk menemui Kris _ge_. Tao harap Kris _ge_ baik-baik saja di tempat Kris _ge_ seharusnya._

_Kris _ge_ tahu? Tao sangat menyayangi Kris _ge_ melebihi Luhan _ge_, Baekhyun _hyung_, Doojoon _hyung_ dan teman-teman Tao yang lain. Tao tidak tahu itu perasaan apa, karena baru kali ini Tao merasakannya._

_Ah iya, selain tentang itu, ada satu lagi kabar bagus Kris _ge_. Tao akan bertemu _Umma_ loh! Tao sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan _Umma_, Tao sangat rindu dengannya. _Umma_ Tao sangat cantik, Kris _ge_ pasti akan kaget melihatnya._

_Ada lagi yang hampir Tao lupa. Tao lupa mengembalikan sapu tangan _gege_, _mian_, Tao tidak membawanya saat ini. Tapi suatu saat, Tao akan mengembalikannya._

_Dan terakhir, Kris _ge_… Tao harap, kita bisa bertemu lagi _ne_? Tao benar-benar merindukan Kris _ge_. _Saranghaeyo_ Kris _ge_… _Wo Ai ni_ Wu Yi Fan_

_Salam sayang, Huang Zi Tao._

Kris kembali melipat kertas itu, ia ikut tersenyum. _Namja_ itu berbisik lirih, tak membiarkan siapapun untuk mendengarnya. Tidak Jaejoong, bahkan orang yang terdekat saat ini dengannya.

'_Nado saranghae_, Tao…'

.

.

* * *

Korea, 10 tahun kemudian.

"_Chukkae_ Luhan _hyung_! _Chukkae_ Sehun! Anak kalian laki-laki!" ucap Baekhyun sangat senang dan gembira sekali. Ingin rasanya ia memiliki anak yang sangat imut seperti Luhan.

Ia melihat perutnya yang masih rata, Chanyeol yang mengerti itu mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk _namja_ itu dari belakang. "Ingin anak seperti Luhan _hyung_, Baekhyun?" mendengar hal itu wajah Baekhyun memerah lucu.

Luhan tersenyum, ia sangat bahagia sekali. Andai saja Tao masih ada, mungkin Tao akan sangat senang dengan teman barunya ini.

"Luhan _hyung_, akan kita namakan siapa anak kita ini?" tanya Sehun sang suami pada istrinya, Luhan.

_Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum, "Bagaimana jika Tao?" tanyanya dengan sebuah senyum mengembang. Tak ada yang membantah, Sehun mengangguk, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap bayi laki-laki _hyung_ mereka ini.

Kris, sebuah sosok tembus pandang yang terus menatap pada sosok bayi _namja_ dalam dekapan Luhan. Ya, bayi itu adalah sebuah reinkarnasi dari _namja_ yang sangat ia cintai. Baru saja ia mendengar berita itu dari Jaejoong.

Tao menerima tawaran dari _Kami-sama_. Sebuah tawaran yang tidak akan di tolak oleh Tao. Kembali hidup dengan nama Tao namun dalam keluarga yang berbeda. Keluarga dari sahabatnya sendiri. Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun.

Namun Kris tak ada hubungannya dengan mencabut nyawa seseorang saat ini. Ia murni keinginan sendiri untuk menemui Tao yang baru. Tidak, jiwa itu masih sama namun sosok itu berbeda. Berbeda karena surai itu tak berwarna kelam.

"Selamat datang di dunia, Tao-ie…"

'Tao, walau kau berbeda, kau tetap Tao yang sangat kucintai… Selamat datang kembali, Huang Zi Tao. Ah, _aniya_… Oh Tao.'

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Fin

* * *

A/N:

yaa… akhirnya KrisTao pertama bertemakan angst selesai dengan selamat walau selesainya jauh dari perkiraan dan isinya sedikit melenceng. Namun berhasil tamat dengan baik.

Sekali lagi, saya tidak akan banyak berkeluh kesah, saya hanya ingin para readers membaca lalu memberikan saran juga kritik yang membangun di kotak Review.

Betewe, kalo reviewnya banyak, aku akan coba bikin sequelnya~ tapi kalo ada yg mau, kalo nggak? Sori dori mori stroberi~

Misc.

_**Shinigami**_ : malaikat kematian, dalam bahasa Jepang seperti itu~

_**Amida**_ : dewa kematian, lebih tinggi kedudukannya dari Shinigami di cerita ini

_**Kami-sama**_ : dewa dalam kepercayaan orang Jepang

_**Scyte dan huruf rumit**_ : bisa di katakan jika dewa kematian selalu membawa sabit-nya sabit ini bisa berbeda-beda sesuai keinginan pemilik, sedangkan huruf rumit itu, mirip zaiphon di 07-ghost :D

_**Aizen-Myoo**_ : bisa di bilang dewa cinta, rada ragu sih, daripada ane susah2 yak~ #kenatabok

**12-11-12**


End file.
